KAF- Leman Russ Battle Tank
This is a tank produced by Khalite from imported blueprints. Leman Russ Battle Tank (Fabricated) Chassis: Leman Russ Battle Tank Crew: Commander, Gunner, Driver, Loader, 2 Sponson Gunners. Powerplant: HL230 v12 Multi-Fuel Weight: 60 Metric Tons Length: 7.08m Width: 4.86m Height: 4.42m Max Speed- on road: 35kph Max Speed- off road: 21kph Transport Capacity: Towing Access Points: Turret Hatch Main Armament: 120mm Battle Cannon Secondary Armament: Front Heavy Bolter/Flamer, 2 sponson guns. Turret Traverse: 360 degrees Turret Elevation: From -8 to +22 degrees Main Ammunition: 40 shells Secondary Ammunition: "Unlimited" or 600 rounds While slow in comparison to other KAF vehicles and lacking in significantly advanced technology, its ruggedness and reliability are the tank's defining attribute. Emphasizing heavy firepower and armor over mobility, it is rare for any Khalite force to engage an enemy army without the support of Leman Russ tanks. The main gun of the Leman Russ is its turret-mounted Battle Cannon, a 120mm smoothbore gun which can equally decimate enemy infantry and tanks. A water-cooled jacket surrounds the cannon while gyrostabilisers ensure accurate targeting while on the move. Aiming the weapon is done through a dedicated periscope with a 45° field of vision and is assisted with targeting gear such as laser-rangefinders. Computer guidance such as landscape readers and crosswind indicators provide additional information to assist in locating and targeting the enemy. Secondary armament will generally consist of a Heavy Bolter in the forward hull mount with a 90° field of fire but can instead be fitted with a Heavy Flamer. The integral side sponson mounts, while optional on some tanks, can be fitted with a variety of heavy weapons for close-in defense including Heavy Bolters, Heavy Flamers, or heavier side cannons. These are manned by dedicated gunners and capable of a 90° field of fire to the front and sides of the vehicle. The Leman Russ' armor is not the most sophisticated but is practical and rugged, allowing it to weather the harshest environments or enemy fire. A reinforced cast steel hull and turret with titanium-steel armor plating combine to make it proof against all but the most deadly attacks. Even impacts powerful enough to lurch the tank several meters sideways will fail to penetrate through its tough hide, though such attacks can damage secondary systems such as the forward scopes and leave the crew stunned. This armor is thickest on the tank's front, with decreasing thickness along the sides and rear, to prevent the engine from overheating or over-straining the transmission. The sturdy, efficient engine which powers the Leman Russ can run on practically any type of combustible fuel and keep the vehicle moving even in the most hellish conditions, while secondary systems such as life support and electrics are powered by internal generators. While a slow vehicle the tank's track arrangement means it exerts a low amount of ground pressure which, combined with fine regenerative steering, allows it to perform almost balletic maneuvers. Hard-wound steel spring shock-absorbers provide added stability on the move. Other standard gear include smoke launchers and a searchlight. Some Leman Russ tanks are further upgraded with camo netting, a dozer blade, bolted on extra armor, a one-off missiles and/or a pintle-mounted Heavy Storm Bolter. A minimum of four crew are required to operate the Leman Russ, with two more needed to man the sponson weapons if mounted, though they must do so without comfort in a cramped, hot and noisy environment. The sponson gunners are the most junior members of the crew, responsible for manning the cramped sponson weapons and otherwise aiding the other members in any tasks. Above them is the loader, responsible for loading the main gun and, as needed, manning the hull-mounted weapon. Outside of combat his job will be to keep track of the tank's logistical needs and ensure it has been re-armed and refueled prior to battle. The driver is next in seniority, a highly technical job responsible for not only driving the tank but also primarily responsible for the basic maintenance of the tank's running gear. When stationary the driver can man the hull-mounted weapon, though this practice is discouraged by most since it leaves the tank immobile. The gunner is tasked with firing the tank's primary weapon, along with any co-axial weapons, and also functions as the tank's second-in-command. Between battles his responsibility is to clean and maintain the tank's weapons. The tank commander directs the other crewmembers and is responsible for maintaining an overall picture of the battle, keeping in contact with other tanks through external communication equipment, and manning any pintle-mounted weapons. Category:Technologies